Hush
by everything.or.nothing
Summary: Nothing was said; nothing was needed. All that mattered was all they needed. Innocent One-Shot.


**Hush**

**Disclaimer****: I Do Not Own Pokémon Or **_**What You Know.**_

**Song****: **_**What You Know – Two Door Cinema Club**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>In a few weeks <strong>_

_**I will get time**_

_**To realize it's right before my eyes**_

_**And I can take it if it's what I want to do**_

_**oLdRiVaL**_

He could see her there.

He was pretty sure she could see him, too.

It was a week after the Indigo Plateau. He was sure he had the title, to be the champion over all trainers. Then he saw her, the one who was forever apart of his childhood. She had come in and taken it from right under his nose. He was no more, as she had become the official champion.

He was surprised after she left, but he couldn't blame it on anger, because there was none.

He finished walking over the small hill that separated him from his hometown: Pallet Town. Then he quickly closed the distance between him and her.

No one was around. It was a small town, and it was quiet. He wouldn't say it was awkward silence, just... tense.

_**oLdRiVaL**_

_**I am leaving**_

_**This is starting to feel like**_

_**It's right before my eyes**_

_**And I can taste it**_

_**It's my sweet beginning**_

_**oLdRiVaL**_

Her shining jade eyes stared into his olive shaded ones, as if telling him a silent, gentle command.

_'Follow me.'_

Then she turned around and walked off on an oh-so-familiar path they had commonly taken when they were young.

He understood.

They continued for a few moments. It wasn't long, but it felt like forever to him.

He thought of how he missed her all throughout their journey, the one they were so eager to begin. He was sad. They never came across each other. The only one he could ever collide with was the other, raven haired boy from their childhood group of friends.

It was always the three of them. They always had a very deep bond of friendship between them. But he couldn't help but think if the distance of their journeys had somehow made it start to fade.

_**oLdRiVal**_

_**And I can tell just what you want**_

_**You don't want to be alone**_

_**You don't want to be alone**_

_**And I can't say it's what you know**_

_**But you've known it the whole time**_

_**Yeah, you've known it the whole time**_

_**oLdRiVaL**_

She soon stopped into a small field that had a river running through it. It wasn't just any place though.

It was their place.

The place they had always played at when they were kids. Laughing and running freely, not having a care in the world. All that mattered was the three of them.

He looked over at her, trying to see what she was thinking. She had her eyes closed with a heartwarming smile on her face. It looked as if she was living through a memory, a very nice one.

He looked back over the field and then...

He saw it.

The beautiful memory started playing out in front of him, like he had no force over it, but he didn't want it to stop none-the-less.

_**'FlashBack'**_

_Three young children, two boys and a girl, probably no older than eight were playing in the field. One he could recognize as his younger self, facing a tree with his arms crossed over his face as he was leaning against said tree. He was counting, as the other boy and the girl ran off behind him._

**_oLdRiVaL_**

_**Maybe next year**_

_**I'll have no time**_

_**To think about the questions to address**_

_**Am I the one to try to stop the fire?**_

_**oLdRiVaL**_

He remembered now. This was when they were playing Hide-and-Seek one day, and he was it. It was a harmless random memory he seemed to remember, but important to him anyway.

**_oLdRiVaL_**

_His younger self finally turned around as he finished counting and ran off to find the others. The raven haired boy was standing silently as he could be behind a nearby tree at the edge of the field, but he didn't notice first, as the boy had forgotten his red and white cap this morning, and he was so used to identifying him by it at first glance._

_What he did notice was the not-so-silent, giggling girl sitting behind a pretty big rock, with her white hat sticking out over from the top that she had failed to notice. _

_He quickly ran over to the rock trying to be quiet as he snuck up behind her, planning to scare her as his way of saying he found someone. The giggling only increased._

**_oLdRiVaL_**

He looked over to his left seeing the girl quietly giggling to herself over the memory, her eyes still closed as she faced the same field it all happened on. He could only guess that she was remembering the same thing he was.

_**oLdRiVaL**_

_He quickly jumped from behind the rock and attempted to scare the little girl as he had done so many times before. She jumped out of shock, even though she secretly knew it was coming. She jumped up and ran away from him, still giggling, just making him want to chase her. He ran after her, quickly catching up to her. What she didn't notice was that her right shoe had become untied since they had come here this morning. She ended up tripping over the shoelace and falling onto the relatively dry patch of grass, but was still moist from the morning dew. He had failed to notice this soon enough though and ended up tripping over her, landing right on top of her, but he managed to stop himself from squishing her by putting out his arms to stop himself against the ground, with his arms landing on either side of her face with his face directly in front of hers, their noses almost touching._

_They blushed simultaneously._

**_'End FlashBack'_**

_**I wouldn't test you**_

_**I'm not the best you could have attained**_

_**Why try anything?**_

_**I will get there**_

_**Just remember I know**_

_**oLdRiVaL**_

And just as quickly as it had come, the memory faded away until he was looking at the still empty field, again.

He chuckled at the memory.

He looked over at her once again to find that she had finally opened her eyes and was looking directly at him.

They quickly turned their heads away from each other with an all-to-familiar blush creeping onto their faces again.

Back then, it was a completely harmless memory to their young minds.

But looking back on it now...

Had it started it all? Without them even noticing it? Nothing had seemed wrong then.

But now they were older, they were teenagers. It always had to become complicated, even if they didn't want it to.

Throughout his journey he could not stop thinking about her. He thought he just missed her, missed his best friend.

It had been three years, and that was a long time, a long time for anyone really. But what had changed?

**_oLdRiVaL_**

_**And I can tell just what you want**_

_**You don't want to be alone**_

_**You don't want to be alone**_

_**And I can't say it's what you know**_

_**But you've known it the whole time**_

_**Yeah, you've known it the whole time**_

_**oLdRiVaL**_

She started walking again, and he followed her silently again.

She walked out into the field heading towards a rock...the rock, and sat down against it facing the river.

He just stood there.

She looked up at him and gave him one of her heart-warming smiles, and patted the ground next to her, silently telling him to join her.

He carefully sat down next to her and looked straight forward, staring at the river, or that's what it looked like. He was actually staring far beyond the river, into the deep woods they were never allowed to go into. He was too afraid to look at the girl next to him, but why?

She could sense his sudden fear and nervousness, and frowned, but only for a moment, before she grabbed his hand into her delicate one, and kept it there.

He tensed, but didn't pull away. He found that he liked it, liked her touch.

When he looked back at her, he could only see her still smiling and looking at him.

He didn't look away though, not this time, but gave her one of his heartbreaking smiles, too, and kept looking into her caring gaze, never breaking it.

Despite the huge, empty distances that once stood between them, they felt safe and normal.

They could only feel their bond, whatever that bond was now, grow bigger, and they, too, grew closer.

He was about to open his mouth to say something, anything he thought about to make up for their long distance, but, thinking over before he talked, decided to keep his mouth shut, so as to not disturb the comfortable silence they made together, or he thought it was only her presence that made him calm and collected, yet nervous and frightened at the same time.

He decided, right then and there, that this very moment was perfect.

They needed no words to express themselves, not anything, but each other. He could see it in her eyes, and she could, too. That was all that mattered.

All that was needed.

**_oLdRiVaL_**

_**And I can tell just what you want**_

_**You don't want to be alone**_

_**You don't want to be alone**_

_**And I can't say it's what you know**_

_**But you've known it the whole time**_

_**Yeah, you've known it the whole time...**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>**:**_** Flames Accepted.**_


End file.
